Cooking Pot
by sugarcurve
Summary: Katara is sick. It's up to Aang, Toph, Sokka and Zuko to feed each other for four days until she gets better.
1. Introduction: Chucklehead

_**First Fic. Now be a good little somethin' and review! Credit to redwritingbarron for an idea.**_

_**Introduction**_

"_A-A-A--" Katara reared her head back, itchy pulsing all through her nose, preparing for a big one._

"_DUCK!" Sokka yelled. Spinning around frantically, he grabbed fistfuls of Toph and Zuko's clothing, hitting the floor just in time. Zuko fell face first into the soft, loamy dirt while Toph landed solidly on her hands and knees._

"_Pttew. Fuh." Zuko spat dirt frustratedly. Things like this always seemed to happen to him. From his pile of earth, his amber eyes peered up angrily at Sokka. Tiny flares of flickering flame shot from his nostrils, scorching a couple blades of grass in their wake._

"_Sokka, what the hell wa--"_

_In the split second before Zuko got cut off, one thought crossed Sokka's frenzied brain:_

SHXT! FORGOT TO GET AANG!

"_CHOOOOO!!" Katara bellowed, head lurching forward with the strength of her sneeze. Her long brown braid slapped her blanketed back, and she shifted uncomfortably._

"_EUUUUAAAGH!" The avatar, the brunt of the blow, was summing up his gooey fate in one long vote of discomfort. "Ew! Ew! Ew!" He quickly broke into little yelps of displeasure, and soon was elevated to hysteria, tiny feet bouncing in place, his usually serene face a twisted mask of disgust and alarm. He started shaking his hands at hyperspeed, trying to get the goopy globs of mucus Katara had catapaulted from her nose off of him._

"_AHHHHH!" He wailed, running around in circles, accidentally lifting himself into the air a couple times, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. "SO! GROSS! YYAAAUH!"_

_Toph started a kind of low chuckle at the Avatar's hilarious, high-pitched wails and frantic footsteps in circles. Zuko glanced over at her, sure she would be laughing even harder if she could see Aang's miserable facial gestures. Zuko himself was doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach with one hand, pounding the earth with his fist, tears welling up in his eyes. Sokka was right beside him, rolling around in the dirt, skinny arms doing an eclectic dance above his head._

_Katara,for her part, looked rather annoyed and unpleasant, bundled in blue blankets from head to foot. _

"_Sa'ie Aag." _

_She tried to apologize to the 112 year old, who had now calmed down slightly, currently busy trying to take the snot off of his clothing and throw it to the ground. The blobs of gook congealed into shiny little green blobs after meeting the earth. Aang grimaced._

_He looked up, unable to stay mad at Katara…even if he might be wearing nasty globby green for the next few days. Her big blue eyes had bags under them, her usually put together hair was taking up the air around her in a kind of frizzy, ratty halo. Her shoulders sagged. She wasn't smiling. _

"_Don't worry about it, Katara…hey guys?" He said, turning to Sokka, Zuko and Toph, who had stopped laughing so hard a few moments ago and were now wiping the tears from their eyes._

"_What, what? Wait a second, man," Sokka said, flicking the final tear drop into the grass. His blue eyes swiveled to face the avatar, but Zuko spoke first._

"_Yes?"_

"_I think something's wrong with Katara." Aang admitted, pointing a finger at the girl sneezing softly to herself atop a tree stump._

"_No shxt, Sherlock?" Toph grunted, rising to her feet and smacking him upside the head._

_Aang in turn winced, but let it go._

"_Yeah, I think there actually _is_ something wrong…" Sokka affirmed, him and Zuko moving around Katara, prodding and peering at her like a foreign object. Katara looked tiredly at them. "Hey sis?" Sokka squeaked, poking his sister in the arm. His blue eyes were huge. "You sick?" Katara looked at him through half-lidded eyes, sneezing a little. Zuko took a few steps back, glancing at Aang's clothes._

"_Doh, I'b fie." Katara protested, wiggling into a standing position and trying to walk, clutching the blankets tighter around her. "Le's go." She wheezed, her congested voice making it extremely difficult to understand her. She tried hobbling forward, but tripped on her blankets, landing in the dirt with a dull thud and a moan._

"_Ugggggh."_

_Aang's face appeared over Katara's, his big bald head blocking out the sun. _

"_Hey Katara? You're sick. You should rest." Katara tried a nasally response, but Zuko cut her off with a finger waving, as if she was a small child. _

"_We'll take care of the food for the next few days, okay?"_

_Katara, too sick to speak, nodded and let her eyes get heavy. It wasn't long before they were completely closed and she was sleeping like a log._

_Toph sighed._

"_I guess we'll set up camp, um, _around_ her, or something… Sparky!" She barked, jabbing a small, fleshy finger in Zuko's direction. Zuko's brow furrowed. 'Sparky' did not suit a warrior. Sokka giggled. "Sparky," Toph continued, "pitch a tent right _

_here."  
"Pff. PFFFT. S-Sparky!" Sokka tittered, giggles coming out in little fits over his hand clamped over his mouth. Zuko stuck his nose in the air and spun on his heel, striding away._

"_Hey. Hey you. Hey you, Chuckle-head." Toph affirmed, with each 'hey you' taking a heavy step closer to Sokka until she was right up in his face, marbled and glassy eyes completely psyching him out. _

"_Um, yeah?" He squeaked, all laughter dissolved at the sight of her weird eyes and her annoyed tone._

"_Go haul firewood."_

"_But we're in the middle of the woods!" Sokka exclaimed in disbelief at such a ludicrous request. "Can't I chop down a tree or somethi—"  
"I said _go. Haul. Firewood._"_

" _But I—"_

"_HAUL IT, CHUCKLEHEAD!"_

"_Hauling!" Sokka cried, spinning on his heel and heading up a shallow hill. The grass spread out beneath his feet, still wet from morning as his shoes fell heavy on them. He trekked out of the camp and into the tall, thick trees around, muttering 'haul. Who hauls, anyway? I like _collecting_. Yeah, go _collect_ firewood.'_

"_And you!" Toph spun around as Aang was just trying to edge out of the clearing as silently as possible. "Twinkletoes, come here." He winced when he felt her lock onto him, edging closer to his young master in anticipation._

"_Yeah, Toph?"_

"_You cook. Dinner's in two hours, okay?"_

"_Um okay."  
"Good." Toph locked her arms behind her head, walking off so breezily, chin tilted to a sky she could not see._

"_Hey Toph?"_

"_What, Twinkletoes?" She called over her shoulder, still walking away._

"_What're you going to do?_

"_Nap, of course!"_


	2. 1st Meal: Aang

_**Chapter Two. :D**_

_**That Evening.**_

The night sky was a cool blanket over the treetops, touched with tiny little pinpricks of light. Sokka lay back in the grass, closing his eyes for just a second, trying to relax. His arms ached from hauling wood, but the night seemed so peaceful. Blades of grass swayed with a light, warm breeze, scratching his skin.

He sighed, seeming at last to calm down.

"DINNER!"  
His peace of mind was shattered as he dragged himself up. He slogged to the campfire and plunking himself down along with the rest of the crew, except Katara, who had been moved to the campfire hours ago—she was getting in the way of making a tent. Zuko had a black eye, which, juxtaposed with his scar, made him look like some strange panda.

Sokka snorted. "What happened to you?"

Zuko turned away from him, boring holes into the ground with his swollen, scarred eyes, muttering "…Got stabbed in the eye with a tent pole."

Toph chuckled as Aang came in with a big smile on his face.

"Hi guys!" He trilled happily. The avatar seemed thoroughly pleased with himself, his gray eyes glittering as he spooned a noodley concoction from the main pot into small blue bowls, handing them to each of the gang. Zuko eyed it carefully, slightly worried the food would bite him. It was a soggy bowl of noodles, with tiny seeds stuck to them. In the bowl were also what looked like pieces of grass and a strange kind of mushroom.

"Um, Aang?"  
"Yeah, Zuko?" He replied happily, slurping up his noodles like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Aang, are the noodles supposed to be_ gray?"_

Aang slowly stopped his slurping until he had stopped completely, long gray noodles stretching from his bowl to his mouth like the strings of a harp.

"I dunno." He said, finally.

"AH!" Sokka yelped, in a mini-panic. He was picking his soggy gray noodles aside with great relish, what looked like terror in his eyes.

"What is it, Sokka?" Aang asked innocently.

"Where's the meat?!" He shrieked in disbelief. "Aang, what did you do?!" Sokka dropped his bowl, letting the noodles crawl out onto the soil. In one swift move, he leapt over to Aang, taking him by the collar and shaking him back and forth. "How am I supposed to _eat_,man! I always—I_ only_ eat meat! It's the natural order!AANG, YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE NATURAL ORDER!"

"Sorry Sokka, guess I forgot," Aang said, his slender shoulders being lurched to and fro. "I'm a vegetarian. I don't really know how to cook meat…besides, I'd have to kill a cute little rabbit or something."

Sokka let go, smacking his forehead and holding his head in his hands.

"Hey! Twinkletoes! Am I tasting something wrong or did you put grass in here? Raw grass?"

Aang's previous cheer had melted now into a sort of sheepish admittance.

"Uh, yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head with an apologetic smile. "I thought it adds… texture?"

"And what are tuta hua mushrooms doing in here?" Toph questioned warily, her clear blue eyes snapping onto the airbender, who shifted, clearly uncomfortable. He obviously had no idea what a tuta ha mushroom was.

"Tutti fruitti mushrooms? What? I just found them on the forest floor and thought they smelled good." He said softly.

Toph laughed.

"Tuta hua mushrooms are basically psychedelic drugs. They're used by addicts and musicians to get delusional." She said primly, putting her bowl down.

"AHAHAHAH! HAHA!" They crew turned to see Zuko, rolling around in the dirt on his side. "Wooohooohooheeee! IIIIII'M A MONKEY! MONKEY MONKEY MONKKKKKKAY! Huh, huh, huh!" He sat up, facing Aang as if seeing him for the first time. His mouth was twisted into a stupid smile, his eyes glittering through the swollen tissue surrounding them. He jabbed a finger at the confused and frightened avatar. "FFFFFAT! FAT FAT FAT FAT! You fat-fat-fatty-fat walrus! PORKTASTIC BALD GUY! AND YOU!" He said, swiveling to Katara, who by now had resigned herself to eating cold, nasty-looking noodles and feeling thoroughly miserable. "YOUUUUU TALK TOO MUCH!" He shakily brought himself to his feet, striking a girlish pose. "LOOKIT ME, I'M KAMARA—I MEAN, KUH…KUHSARA? KAT..KATARA! _LOOOOOOOO_KIT me! AHAHA HA HA HA--" Toph interrupted hislittle trip by lobbing a rock at his head. He was out cold in the next minute, a tremendous bump forming on his head.

"Heh Aa'g?" Katara asked slowly, as if each thing she said was a tremendous effort to get out. "Ha'b you ebbur cook'd befoh?"

Aang cocked his head, waiting until he translated Katara's speech from Congestinese to Common Speak.

"Oh," He said after a second, chuckling a little nervously. "Uh, no. This was, ah…this was my first time."  
Sokka smacked his head again.

"Oh _great_! A virgin in the kitchen!"

Toph interjected. "I think we all agree that Aang is officially banned from cooking for the rest of his life. Agreed?"  
"Agreed!" The crew chorused. Aang dug his toe around in the dirt, looking up at the clear night sky sprinkled with stars.

"Right then! Sokka, tomorrow _you_ cook." She said as if it was final.  
"What? Why me?" Sokka asked, spreading his arms like 'what did I do?'.

"Because Sparky's out cold, Katara will get snot in the food, and Aang can't cook." Toph said coldly. Katara managed a little snuffle, which might have been a giggle. Nobody could be sure.

"But I—" Sokka protested, but silenced himself. The firelight gave Toph an eerie glow, shadows dancing across her small face weirdly and those awkward, rolling eyes were creeping him out again. "Auuugh.Fine. Wait!" He said, looking up at the little titan. "What about you?"  
"Me?" She said with a little laugh. "Of course not!"


	3. 2nd Meal: Sokka

_**Chapter 3! Read and review. Enjoy.**_

_**The next evening**_

"_GRUB'S ON, GET IT WHILE IT'S HOT!" Sokka bellowed, bringing people from all corners of the camp. Katara was parked in exactly the same place she was last night, sneezing and moaning in her blue blankets. She kind of reminded Sokka of a worm or a caterpillar, arms and legs hidden, wriggling around like that._

_Aang sat down beside Katara. Zuko's eye was healing, but he had a huge lump on his head from the night before and was looking more than a little sour. Toph had been making him 'help' her with the chores, which was code for basically doing most of it. He'd even had to carry her around on his shoulders once or twice. He shuddered at the thought of her feet's stench._

_Toph walked over, plopping down on the ground and taking the bowl from Sokka. Sokka was grumbling, handing a bowl to each member of the little party. Aang tucked in immediately, shoveling food into his mouth hungrily._

"_Sokka?" Toph asked, poking at her meal without relish._

"_Whut?" Sokka replied gruffly, stabbing his food and putting it into his mouth roughly._

"_What…exactly…is this?" She wrinkled his nose, smelling what seemed to be blood._

"_Oh!" Sokka said jovially. "It's meat!" _

_Aang spat out what he was eating. He looked down at his bowl and quickly became green, his left eye twitching. He shoved his plate away from him and rocked back and forth, stiff as a board. Zuko laughed a tiny bit, and Sokka smiled.  
"Tastes good, dudn't it?"_

"_Sokka, I know it's meat, but it's… not… cooked. Don't you know how to cook meat?" Toph asked, pushing her plate away from her._

"_Uh…no." _

"_Tha's it!" Katara sat up straighter in her blankets. "Sokka isid cookig eddybore. I'b fi-i-i—"_

_Aang sat up again, feeling better. "Hey guys, why's everybody staring at m—"_

"_CHOOO!"_

"_AGAIN?!" Aang wailed, shaking the snot off of him. "Ewwwww!"_

"_No, you're not fine." Zuko chided. "C'mon, Aang. Let's get you cleaned up." He put a hand on his back to lead up away, but then realized what he was touching. Slimy goop stuck to the palm of the firebender's hand, conjoining him to the avatar. "Oh, gross!" Nonetheless, the two of them walked towards the stream to try and get it off of them. Sokka could hear their 'ew!'s from where he was._

"_We need somebody new to cook. I nominate TOPH." Sokka said, thrusting a finger at the short, stocky blind girl. "You're the last person left."_

"_What about Sparky?" Toph asked sarcastically._

"_Doh! Dot Zuko! He'll boison da foo'!" Katara protested.  
"What was that, Katara?" Toph asked, sort of enjoying watching the high-and-mighty matron of the group in such a helpless position—but only sort of. "I couldn't hear you through all the _snot in your voice_."_

"_She said she doesn't want Zuko to cook because he'll poison the food." Sokka said, rolling his eyes. "You are _so_ immature, Katara."_

_Katara's blue eyes went big. "Esscuse be? _I'B_ ibbature? Maybe I should tell Doph abou de tibe you stuff'd backerels dowb your pants and said 'I'b a fishstick'!"_

"_Point made." Sokka harrumphed._

"_Pleas, Doph?" Katara asked sweetly—well, as sweetly as she could sound with her hair all over the place and giant bags under her eyes wrapped in blankets with a trail of mucus coming out of her schnozz._

"_Oh, fine." Toph growled, running a hand through her moonstreaked hair. "I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."_


	4. 3rd Meal: Toph

_**I keep forgetting to say this, so I'll say it now: I do not own Avatar, but would accept it as a gift. **_

_**The Next Evening**_

"_Still sick, Katara? How're you feeling?" Aang asked gently. He took a seat on the earth by his friend mentor somewhat nervously. He didn't want to get sneezed on again. The healthy blaze of the fire met with the cool dark night, casting shadows onto his mentor's face. Her eyes still shone blue, but it was duller. Aang smiled to himself. Even when Katara looked like she'd been stranded in a bog for a week with no sleep and a case of pneumonia, she was still one of the loveliest people he knew._

"_Yez, Aa'g. I'b still sick." Katara replied glumly, sniffling, if you could call it that. Katara's sniffle sounded more like a water buffalo having a panic attack. "I ting I'b doig bedder doh, thanks for askig."_

"_Sure." Aang said, putting a hand on her shoulder._

" '_EY LAZIES! SOUP'S ON!" Toph's voice nearly made Aang jump. Zuko and Sokka came slowly from wherever they were, exchanging glances between them in the darkness. They didn't look thrilled at the prospect of a tiny, tough blind girl with 'a healthy coating of earth' making them dinner, but it seemed they had no choice. They sat by each other, whispering a little. Toph ladeled watery liquid into five bowls and passed them out, allowing a brief silence to linger around the fire as each member of the crew sampled the, uh, cuisine. The silence was broken in about ten seconds.  
"Wait…what is-?OH, COME _ON_!" Sokka whined, tossing his bowl onto the ground._

"_Sokka, you're wasting food!" Aang said in disbelief. Usually Sokka was Mr. 'We must conserve precious resources, blahblahblah'_

"_No I'm _not_, Aang! Look at what you're slurping, man!" Sokka said, his head in his hand. "Oh god, not another one…"_

"_It's…water." Zuko concluded quizzically. He dipped his index finger into the bowl as a summer breeze blew. "_Burnt_ water."_

"_That's not even physically possible!" Bleated Sokka. "And yet, you do it!" He broke into a long monologue. "How do you even _burn_ water, anyway? Oh my god, stuck with crazy women and the cooking virgin! And no meat! NO meat. She couldn't even put meat _in _the water..."_

_The rest of the crew pretty much ignored him._

_Toph ran a hand through her hair. "I said I'd cook. Nobody told me you didn't like burnt water. Nobody said it had to be good."_

"_Toph, have you ever cooked before?" Zuko asked, trying to be kind. He wasn't doing so well, because it came out more than a little annoyed._

"_Oh, sure, Sparky." Toph said. "They tried teaching me back home…I just suck at it." Aang looked down at his burnt water. It wasn't even an _attempt_ at soup. He looked at Toph, trying to choose his words carefully. "Um, Toph, I think somebody else should cook."_

"_Well, who else iz dere?" Katara said, looking around the circle._

_Short blind girl: Cooked._

_Gentle Avatar: Cooked._

_Brother: Cooked._

_That meant the only person left was…_

"_Oh, doh. Doh, doh, doh. I dohn't trust hib. He'll probably poison da foo' or sobeting." Katara said, pouting and folding her arms under all the blankets._

"_But Katara, he's the only one left. You're too sick to cook and frankly, the rest of us suck." Aang said as persuasively as possible._

"_Duh-uh! I lub you guys cookig! Burd water! Mmmmm!" She said, taking the bowl from the dirt and attempting to choke down a mouthful of Toph's cooking. She ended up spitting it out, creating a puddle of mucus and nasty-tasting water on a patch of grass. Katara pitied the grass she'd just inintentionally watered._

_Zuko was busy trying to get out of cooking, too. "I don't really cook, I mean…why would I? Like Katara said, I still don't totally, uh, trust you guys. How do you know I won't poison you? Especially the avatar!"_

_Aang and Toph deadpanned him. Elsewhere, Sokka finished his monologue with "Unbelievable!" And spun around to see two people glowering at the prince. He shrugged and joined in._

_Katara and Zuko knew when they were beaten._

"_Oh, fine." They said in unison._


	5. 4th Meal: Zuko

_**I know it's been nearly a week since I've last updated--don't kill me! Instead, scroll down to the very bottom of the story. There's this handy little window that says 'submit review'. CLICK IT. CLIIIIICK IT. :D**_

_**The Next Evening**_

A delicious smell wafted around the campsite and into the woods, filling every nook and cranny with the scent of sautéed vegetables and meat cooked to perfection. Sokka was busy chopping wood in a secluded area of the forest. It really was unbelievable how much wood Zuko had asked for, and how much tiny titan Toph had made Sokka chop and haul back to the site—all of it. It was a clear night, moonbeams falling onto Sokka and painting him an eerie bluish glow. He raised his boomerang high, and was about to swing down with incredible force when a smell tickled his nose.

Sokka paused, letting his arms drop to his sides and lifting his nose into the air. He was delighted and surprised to find that he, for the first time in three days, inhaled something that actually smelled edible.

Actually, the smell of food being carried teasingly through the camp on a stray wind smelled more than edible. It smelled terrific.

Sokka stuck his nose higher into the air, twisting this head this way and that, spurring himself onwards. He at last found his way back to camp, somewhat surprised to see the other members of the gang dreamily breathing in the scent of dinner.

Zuko lifted his head, closing his eyes and shouting, as loud as he could,

"DIN-!" Of course, halfway through the word, Zuko took notice of the avatar, a diminutive earthbender, a bossy invalid and an unlucky fool with a ponytail standing blissfully at the edges of the firelight. So, the overall sentence went something like this:  
"DIN-ner. Oh, um. Dinner."

Zuko found that he didn't have to have called them. The foursome came and sat down, chatting animatedly. Aang naturally took a seat by Katara, and Zuko couldn't restrain a tiny smile. They were kind of cute when they flirted with one another without even knowing it.

"Hey Katara," Aang said with a smile, gray eyes shining. "You're looking much better than yesterday, and I've noticed you're walking."

It was true. Just yesterday, Katara had been unable to move without getting dizzy. She got in the way of productive activities, and the gang had at first moved the responsibility of watching her from person to person before settling on Sokka as the appointed caretaker, much to his dismay. Thus, Katara had been carried around by the unwilling Sokka, which she seemed to have enjoyed—but then again, her laughter might have been sniffling. Nobody could be sure. Her face remained sallow and greasy, though her hair was a little better than yesterday. She had bags under her eyes and when she spoke, her voice still was difficult to decipher.

"Iz drue. I cad walk dow."

"Sparky," Toph cut in, fixing Zuko with her chilling, fishy stare. "Let's cut to the chase, eh? I'm hungry."  
"Yeah, me too!" Sokka attested, his stomach letting out a large growl. Aang, who hadn't been paying attention, straightened a little, asking the assembly,

"Guys, was that Appa yawning?"

"See?" Sokka whined, aiming his words at Zuko. "I need fooood. Little Appa-in-mah-belleh is hungry."

"Alright, alright." Zuko said, filling up those four same blue bowls and passing them out to the group. "Here. Now, I know it's not the best, but—"  
"Holy MACKREL! What are you talking about, Zuko?!" Sokka said, shoveling food into his mouth as fast as possible. "This is amazing!"

"Whud iz it?" Katara asked suspiciously, glowering at the chef.

"Oh, nothing. Spinach sautéed in onions, sesame seeds and olive oil, and ginger duck with an orange glaze." Zuko shrugged, and the rest of the gang looked at him blankly. The food terminology whizzed straight over their heads.

Slowly but surely, Toph and Aang began to eat. They quickly discovered that the food was delicious, and soon joined Sokka, their mouths stained with orange glaze and sesame seeds. Katara was the last to eat, gently taking a nibble of the spinach. She quickly discovered that she too loved it, and ate as much as she could while retaining a healthy glare at Zuko.

_**After Dinner**_

The blue bowls were tossed at random places around the fire. The gang sat back, stomachs full to nearly bursting. Sokka seemed the most pleased out of everyone—it was really him who'd devoured pretty much all of the duck.

Toph let out a loud burp. Katara made a face, while Sokka and Aang gave her a small round of applause. Toph held up her hand, and the appreciation ceased.

"So, Sparky, why didn't you tell us you were such a good cook, huh?" She asked casually, swaying her feet back and forth in the dirt. Zuko looked at her with sort of a funny look.  
"I actually hate cooking." He said simply.

"But you're so good!" Interrupted Aang. "All that talent…!"

"Yeah, I know," Zuko said, resting on his elbows and looking up at the midnight sky, speckled with gleaming stars. That was one thing he liked about travelling—being able to see the sky. In the Fire Nation, the sky was blotted out by smoke and smog. Out here in the quiet country, you could see everything. "But it's really a pain, and nasty, too. Handling raw meat and all that mess?" He shuddered. "I don't like it."

There was a pause of quiet contemplation, and it was, of course, broken immediately by Sokka.

"I vote Zuko's our new chef!"  
"WHAT?!" Zuko thundered, sitting up immediately.

"I mean, come on," Sokka went on, patting his full belly. "He's waaaaay better than Katara!"

"WHUD?!" Katara bellowed, sitting straight up and shooting lasers at her brother.

"Um, Sokka?" Aang said innocently.

"Yeah, Aang?" Sokka said, spinning to face his friend.  
"Maybe you should just stop talking."

_**And so it ends! Thanks to all who've read it! REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW YOU EXIST! (Just kidding. You know you don't have to. ;) )**_

_**Love ya,**_

_**Sugar**_


End file.
